A method of manufacturing fibre boards is known from DE PS 24 58 929 in which the water which occurs during the mechanical dewatering of the hacked shavings is used for the washing of the turnings, for the shaft seal of the fibre forming device and as a spray water during the formation of the fibre boards from a material slurry (wet process), wherein a wet sheet is guided into a press and is dewatered mechanically to 50% dry content and is then subsequently dried with the application of heat and pressure to a finished end product and the returned water which is thereby pressed out is collected in a box and passes from there into a tank from which it is conveyed through a duct by means of a pump.
One of the important disadvantages of this known process consists, in comparison to a known dry process (DE-A-1 089 540) in the high water consumption which gives rise to a correspondingly high consumption of energy during the pressing process and thus increases the costs of the process. Moreover, following dewatering, waste water pollution cannot be avoided and, as is known, represents a serious problem.